Daughter of Hell
by smilesXhugs
Summary: A girl gets rescued and taken to Camp Half-Blood. A terrible secret is discovered and another journey begins for Percy and his friends. PercyXoc and a little bit of AnnabethXoc. T for swearwords.
1. Strange Feelings

"There's nothing good on!" I whined to myself. I watched the TV with little interest. My eyes were glazed over slightly. I have to admit, that I was slightly drunk at the moment, but don't rush into judging me right away just because I drink. I've only ever been drunk twice, and I'm sixteen, so that's not bad compared to most other teenagers. Anyway, I was flipping channels on the crappy remote (cable sucks), while my mother was in the kitchen with her new bed buddy for the night. She knew, and I knew, that Mark (he's my stepdad) would be out most of the night, so she often brings home young twenty-something year old guys, sometimes women, to pleasure her with. They would get drunk, do drugs (don't worry. I never touch the shit) and do it wherever they felt like it. Mark was into the same crap that she was, and always came home every night wasted.

"Hey, Janine." My mother slurred from the kitchen. "Here's a couple bucks. Get out." She, without leaving the kitchen, chucked a couple rolls of change at me. I winced when they hit my head. I got the message she gave me. Not that it mattered. I always left, not wanting to deal with their crap. Without bothering to pick up the money, I got up and walked to my room.

I walked in and landed on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. It was white at first, but now was yellow with stains from all of the crack heads living in this apartment over the years. I hated my room, but it still was my place. I turned over onto my stomach and grabbed my cell phone and a couple 20 dollar bills for wherever I was going to go for supper. I sat up and put on my grey zip-up hoodie, pulling the hood over my head, and left the room. I walked down the short hallway, through the living room and passed the kitchen.

"Have fun fucking my mom." I sneered at the guy as I went. My mom yelled at me, but I ignored her, not that she was sober enough to even know what I said. As I opened the door, I thought that I recognized the guy. Did he go to my school last year? I didn't ponder it for too long, and shut the door with a slight bang.

My neighbourhood wasn't terrible. Not to me anyway. To most people it would seem like the scariest corner of town. Sure, hoodlums, hobos and gang members roamed around, but most of them left me alone since they knew me. Some of them would pick on me, since I was known as the good kid on the wrong side of the tracks. I didn't converse with any gang for too long, and wouldn't do shit for nobody if they ever asked, but I can take care of myself though when the time calls for it.

I walked down the wrought-iron stairs and out of the alleyway onto the street. A few guys standing near a dumpster whistled at me as I went by, but I just casually flipped them off with a smile on my face as I went. I walked out onto the street and waved down a cab. I got in and asked to be taken a few blocks into town. It wasn't far, just too far to walk. I got in and fished my cell out of my pocket and dialled a number I knew by heart.

"Hello." Someone sang from the other end.

"Hey, Stella." I beamed. "Watcha doin'?"

"Oh, well I'm eating Cheezits, on my computer." My best friend quipped. "Hows about your sexy self?"

I giggled. "I'm on my way over there now."

"Oh." Stella said kind of sad like. "You're..."

"My mom's got herself a date tonight. So yeah." I filled in, saying it like it didn't matter. Stella was one of the few people who knew about my situation completely. She was the only one, other than Jared, who I confided in when I needed to talk to someone. The three of us had no secrets whatsoever.

"Alrighty whitey." Stella chimed. "I'll meet you at the place then?"

"Sure thing, Stel. Later." I hung up. I sighed and pulled the hood off my head and let my long, straight brown hair fall over my shoulders. I ran a couple fingers through my bangs playfully. I leaned my forehead against the window and gazed out at the sidewalk we were rolling passed. People bustled about their daily lives. I liked watching people. They all seemed happy and full of life. I have heard people say that about me a couple times, but I bet that a lot of other people don't have lives crappy as mine.

The taxi pulled to a stop at a red light, and I kept staring out the window. A flurry of people crossed the street in front of us. I paid no attention to them, but one specific individual standing on the sidewalk did. It was a boy. He looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. The reason he caught my eye, wasn't because he was hot or anything like that, but because he was standing stalk still staring at me. People rushed passed him, but none bumped into him, and he didn't move. He was facing me, staring right at me. I straightened my posture and stared right back at him. He didn't have a specific look on his face. He was just...watching me. I couldn't pull away from his stare until the cab started moving again. Once it did, I blinked and he was gone.

I arrived at the street I wanted to get to, gave the man his money, and exited the cab. Stella was already there waiting for me. She smiled. I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Then I noticed that Jared was with us.

"Hey, Red!" I beamed.

"Hey, chica." He grinned. "Don't call me Red." He warned as I hugged him too.

"Whatever, Jar." Stella laughed, poking him. She turned to me. "So I'm guessing you haven't eaten yet." She said, not as a question because she knew that I haven't. I never eat at home.

"Yessiree." I answered.

"So where to?" Stella asked. "Can't go to my place. It's my parent's anniversary today." She added a little fake barf noise for effect. I just smiled. Her parents were the classic Brady Bunch couple.

"Me papa is making his famous chicken cutlets." Jared suggested. The two of us looked at Jared with horrified looks on our faces. We didn't bother to say anything, because he knew we were too scared to go over there for any meal of the day. "Yeah yeah, I know." He just sighed. "So what then?"

"Hm..." I thought. "I feel like being naughty. How about Burger King?"

"I'm so in." Stella cheered, raising her hands like she just scored a goal in a soccer game. Jared was sulking. "Oh, you can eat a salad you health nut."

So we went to our favourite junk food place in the world. We laughed and were having fun. Stella pointed out that I was acting more bubbly than usual. I had to admit that I was a little buzzed. They just laughed, but knew that it was because I was a little more troubled than usual. I do have pretty much the best friends ever.

Anyway, the night went on. After eating my chicken fingers and onion rings, we went to the park for a little bit. Jared would gasp and lecture Stella when ever she'd pull out a cigarette. She'd just tell him to fuck off then offer me one. I always said no though. We quickly got bored of the park, and after it got darker, we decided to go to a club. Would it be a big deal if I told you that I had a fake ID? Like it mattered at the time, since we went to a club for 17 and under. It was just as fun though.

Throughout the whole night, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched the entire time. The others were having too much fun to care about it, but I was really worried. I never got that feeling often. Some people are like that, and get all freaked out, but while in the club I was starting to get a little paranoid. I tried to dance with a few guys to get my mind off of it, but it was hopeless. Finally, I grabbed Stella and Jared and we all left.

"What is your problem, Janine?" Stella asked, trudging down the sidewalk with a slightly pissed off look on her face.

"I just... I don't know." I murmured. My head was bowed down, and I couldn't shake the feeling of someone following me. I kept on looking over my shoulder, but no one was there.

"Just stop already!" Stella whined, grabbing my wrist.

"Hey." Jared warned her. "Maybe Janine has got a lot on her mind right now." I looked up at him; he seemed worried, but annoyed as well. "Maybe you should go home."

I knew better than to go home in the middle of the night. It just wasn't smart at all. At that point though, I wanted to be _somewhere_. I couldn't go to Stella's place, since her parents didn't like me because of where I was from. Jared tried to ask his dad on his cell, but his dad said no for some reason. I thought he liked me alright, but I'm not so sure now.

"Don't worry about it you guys." I said with a smile. "I'll just go home. Night." And I hugged them both and started to walk. I grabbed a taxi and went home.

Home seemed a lot like a death sentence as I walked down the hall towards my apartment door. I could hear screams as soon as I went inside. I knew it was my mom and Mark going at it. I checked the time on my iPod, which told me that it was 3 am. I sighed and composed myself as I reached the door. I opened the door and closed it quickly. I tried to make a mad dash for my room, but I got stopped.

"Where have you been you little bitch?" my mother spat. Her hair was tangled and her eyes were glazed over from the liquor and crack. "Here I am worried sick about you, while you are-"

"What the flying fuck is going on here!" Mark bellered as he approached.

"I was out." I replied quietly.

"OH? Doing what? Working the streets like a little whore? Is my daughter a little whore?" Mark asked. He was looking to beat on someone. It would have been my mom, but I guess tonight, it was going to be me.

"You're not my father." I pointed out. I tried not to yell at him.

He didn't reply to what I said. Instead, he grabbed me by the hair and flung me across the little kitchen. I slammed into the fridge, hitting my head. Tears stung my eyes and I almost fainted. I managed to stay conscious and looked up. Mark loomed over me, throwing his foot into my side. I was starting to get scared. Mark never did more than smack me around a few times. Tonight, he was going all out. There was a murderous glare in his eyes, and it terrified me. I looked passed him, searching for my mother, but she was gone. Probably hiding in her room like always.

"Get off!" I shouted. Mark growled and started stomping his foot on my body. I screamed in agony, the tears streaming down my face now. I tried to stand up and run, but Mark's foot came down on my leg and I heard it snap. More than that, I _felt _it. I really felt it. I screamed at the top of my lungs. My vision was getting blurry and I could feel myself slipping, teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. I wondered if I was going to die.

That's when a new pair of legs appeared in my peripheral vision. They leaped across the kitchen and Mark stopped kicking me. I forced myself out of fainting and tilted my head up. My eyes widened at what I saw. That boy. He was the one who was staring at me from the sidewalk. Now he was punching Mark in his face repeatedly, like he deserved for so many years. He then did a swift kick to his head and Mark went down in front of me so that his face was inches from mine.

I squirmed and pushed him away from me, still balling hysterically. Then I felt hands grip my arms and pull me up. Just as I leaned back to meet this stranger's eyes, my mind plummeted into total blackness.


	2. Demigod

I felt _so _stiff. I didn't open my eyes at first, and my body protested as I stretched my limbs. My head was pounding like mad, from the booze and the kick to the head. Still, what hurt the most was my leg. I knew it was broken. My hands felt around my sides. I figured out that I was in bed.

I opened my eyes, expecting to see the familiar walls of my bedroom. Boy was I wrong.

I gawked at the place I had ended up. I looked around and saw a bunch of people I didn't recognize. None were paying attention to me. I looked to my left and saw the boy. The same boy that entered my apartment and kicked Mark's ass. The last thing I remembered was him grabbing me. I started to panic.

"Whoa. Hey. Hey." The boy softly whispered. I started to push myself to sit and was planning on leaping out of bed, but the boy grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back down. "Don't get up. You're pretty beaten up."

"Where the hell did you take me?" I demanded loudly. "What the fuck did you do?" I was shouting rather loudly. I looked up to see that a lot of the people were looking at me.

"Shush! You're in the nursery. My name is Jayden Andrews." He explained.

"A nursery where?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood." Jayden replied, like it was obvious.

I smirked at his attitude. He was giving me this look that I didn't like. Camp Half-blood? "Ok now. I've officially gotten some pretty hardcore brain damage. So if you could take me to a real hospital and then I can go home." I grabbed a corner of the blanket that was covering me and whipped it off. My left leg was in a large cast.

"You're not going anywhere right now." Jayden chuckled. I glared at him. _Just watch me._ I gripped the bed with one hand for balance and stood up out of bed. I took one huge hop forward, but Jayden was already on that side of the bed and blocking my path.

"Move." I breathed, staring at him angrily.

"Nope." He answered with a playful smile on his face. My eyebrows knitted together in distaste towards this boy. I clenched my right fist and moved to introduce it with his face. Surprisingly, he dodged it and I lost my balance. He caught me around my waist and picked me up bridal style and set me back on the bed.

I grumbled at my situation and crossed my arms in a childish pout. I looked away from him and stared at the floor. After a minute, I could still feel his eyes on me. I huffed a sigh and looked up at Jayden. "Camp Half-blood?" I asked.

Jayden grinned and sat down in his chair he had pulled up next to my bed. I watched him as he settled in for what I felt was going to be a long explanation. Then there was a ruckus that caught everybody's attention. I turned toward the opening of the tent like building. A boy, around my age, was being rushed in with blood streaming down the side of his head. It didn't seem too serious, but the boy was having a fit on how painful it was.

Jayden sighed. "Got hurt again, huh Percy?"

The boy was set down in the bed next to mine. He stopped paying attention to the people attending to his injury and looked at Jayden. He laughed. "Uh huh." He replied. "Seems to always happen to _me _though."

"Well it`s your own damn fault. You`re so clumsy." Jayden chuckled. The boy named Percy just gave Jayden a look and shrugged it off. They began talking, and I paid no attention to them. I began looking around at the people who were walking around attending to other people. They were dressed in weird clothes. One guy with long dark hair and a beard walked by. I looked him over, and my eyes widened.

His entire bottom half was that of a goat!

I screamed. I really screamed. I caught the attention of everyone in the tent, but I was too freaked out to notice. I scrambled back and pushed my weight against the backboard of the bed. I made myself stand up on the bed and was now pointing and screaming like a crazy person. "He's half goat! What the hell?"

Jayden grabbed me and pulled me down. "Sorry everyone. New girl." He explained. All of the people just went about their business, shrugging off my freak out like it was normal or something. The goat man was still standing there, like he expected an apology, but then he just walked away, trying not to laugh. I gripped Jayden's arms, scared out of my mind. I then noticed other people. Some were half horse, and others had pointed ears and weird coloured eyes. I didn't even notice how close I was holding myself to Jayden.

"It's ok. Can you lie back down?" Jayden asked. I looked at him. He was rubbing my shoulders as comfort to me. I pushed him away and sat rather then lied on the bed. He just sighed and sat in his chair on more time. My eyes flickered to Percy, who was covering his mouth from trying hard not to laugh. I scowled at him.

"I-I'm sorry." He sputtered, laughter dripping off of every word.

"I can see that." I growled.

"OK now, settle down, Janine." Jayden told me. I turned to him.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I was sent to find you and bring you here." Jayden replied.

"By who exactly? Why?"

"Well, Chiron told me. He's a centaur and our teacher. You are here because you are a demigod." Jayden explained.

"Demiwho?" I asked. What the hell was a demi-watchamacallit?

Both boys laughed. Percy had been listening. He was facing me as he spoke. "A demigod is half god and half human."

"That's stupid." I murmured.

"And why is it stupid?" Jayden asked. "Do you find it hard to believe that one of your parents is a Greek god?"

"Just...maybe." I sneered sarcastically. There was no way.

"Umm, well I'm a son of Hermes, so I can't really do anything to prove anything." Jayden was saying, half to himself as he thought. "Uh, Percy! Do something."

I looked at Percy, who shot me a cocky smile. He then focused on a glass of water on the table between our beds. He reached out to it and dipped his finger in it. Then, the slight gash in his head shrunk in a flash, and he was healed.

"Holy shiznat!" I hollered. They smiled at my reaction. I looked up. I guess I was getting a bit excited. "Can I do that?"

"Dunno." Percy replied. "Probably not. I doubt there is another child of Poseidon.

I was sure glad that I had taken Greek Mythology in 10th grade. I understood who was who in when it came to God's names and stuff, but I had never heard of demigod. "OK, so...who is my dad then?"

"You're gonna have to go to Chiron about it, cause he wouldn't tell me. For some reason he's not telling people." Jayden answered. I cocked my eyebrow questioningly. He chuckled at me and stood. "You look tired. Sleep some more." And he started to walk away.

I swivelled around and lied down again, grumbling to myself. I didn't pay attention to Percy still looking at me. "He likes to annoy me, I think." I muttered. I heard Percy chuckle, but I didn't open my eyes.

"He plays around like that with everybody. Don't worry about it, and I'll take you to Chiron later if you like." Percy offered. I turned and opened one eye.

"Way later. I wanna sleep for a few more hours." I stated. I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my face into the pillow. "What time is it?"

"Hm, it's early morning. About seven I think." Percy answered. "How could you still be tired?"

"I'm not. My head hurts." My hand automatically moved to the back of my head and I rubbed the huge bump I discovered.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

I didn't move, but replied subtly, "My stepdad."

"Oh." Percy sounded like he wanted to say something. I lifted my head and looked at him. He looked upset, really upset for some reason. I knew it was because he realised that my stepdad gave me the concussion _and _broke my leg.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. I'm used to it." I said. Ok, that was kind of a lie, but still. I didn't want to talk about it. Although, saying I was used to being treated like crap didn't seem to help matters. His eyes were boring into mine with sadness and understanding. I just smiled lightly at him and closed my eyes. This time, I fell asleep peacefully.


	3. Didn't expect that didja?

**IMPORTANT INFO!**

**HEYY! :D thought I'd introduce myself sooo yeah :3 some things you should know: **_1_**. I LOOVE reviews! **_2_**. I will not post a chapter until I get at least one review after the previous one **_3_**. No flames (I actually don't care lol but im sensitive so light criticism is welcome :P)**

**Umm I will try (note how I said try) to post up a chapter at least once a week. Sometimes within the week, depends on the day really. I get writers block sometimes, and I have a tendency to go astray into other fanfictions. I have like a billion and a half unfinished fanfics on my laptop ;P**

**I see no point in a disclaimer cause it's a fanfiction site :P duh NO ONE owns anything here :D haha anyway… that's it! Oh except tell me which of my OC's you like best (Jayden or Janine) :P ttyl!**

Half of the time I spent in the bed was sleeping. The other half, I spent thinking about my situation and what Jayden and Percy said, and what I saw with the _goat man_. Plus, preparing myself and gathering the courage to get up and face all of this craziness. I don't know if I was convinced that I was a demigod, but I know that something was out of the norm here.

When I did sit up again, there were people around me. I knew they were there before I opened my eyes. They were messing around with my broken leg. A lady with long white hair, olive green eyes and pointed ears took off my cast and set it down. She saw I was awake and smiled kindly.

"Hello, dear. You're leg is all healed now. You can walk, but just take it easy for at least a day." She said to me. I cautiously stood, and was very happy when there was no pain when I took a step.

"Oh alright!" I cheered, kicking the leg as if to show it off. Not really though. Ha-ha.

I exited the tent, and felt like I was already lost. There were a whole lot of teenagers running around. Some were wearing armour and fighting each other with swords. Others were doing unexplainable things with their abilities they had, while others were just hanging out. It definitely was a camp. Tents and cabins were all over. I couldn't see where the camp started and where it ended.

I wondered out a few steps. Scared to go somewhere I wasn't supposed to. I usually wasn't this timid looking, but everything about this place was so out of place for me.

"Hey, Janine!" someone called. I turned around and saw Percy standing with a couple other people. One of them was a black guy with goat legs. The other was an extremely beautiful girl my age. They seemed friendly enough, but the goat boy freaked me out a bit, and the girl was giving me this look I didn't like.

"Uh, hey." I greeted Percy with a slight wave. I pulled on the sleeves of my hoodie nervously. He ran over to me, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

I scratched the back of my neck. "My head still hurts a bit, but my leg is all better." I beamed. I shook it a bit, surprisingly happy that it healed in one day.

"Cool. Wanna come with me and see Chiron now? Or maybe later after you get used to some stuff?" he asked.

"I'd like some answers yes." I replied, crossing my arms casually. He smiled and walked over to his friends. I followed.

"Guys. This is Janine. She's new here." Percy introduced me to his friends.

"Well, it is a great pleasure to meet you, Janine." The goat boy grinned and took my hand. I giggled nervously and took my hand back.

"Grover is a satar." Percy informed.

"Ah. Gotcha." I said, still uneasy.

"Hey." The girl said. "I'm Annabeth." She sounded like talking to me was a waste of her time. I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"Hi." I stayed polite to her still. I wasn't going to try and make any enemies here. I turned to Percy. "So, uh, I'd like to..."

"Oh right, right." Percy nodded. "Janine doesn't know about the camp or really anything yet. She just found out that she is a demigod, and that's about it." the two nodded in understanding.

We all went and sat down somewhere. I was marvelled by everything going on around me. As Percy, Grover and Annabeth told me about demigods and the camp, the more I fell into disbelief about the whole thing, but I guess I did believe them. It _would _explain a whole lot. So I decided that I was in fact a demigod. My father was some kind of god; I just had to find out who.

"So, see you guys later." Percy said goodbye to his friends.

"See ya." I waved goodbye. They said that they were going to go eat lunch and would wait for Percy, and then they left.

Percy led me through the camp, telling me about things and people as we walked passed them. We came to a building, like a cabin, but it was big. I was too worried to go in by myself, so Percy offered to go in with me. We did, and right away I pointed out who was Chiron.

"Hello Professor." Percy waved Chiron over. I tried my damndest to not stair at his...horseness.

"Ah. I've been expecting a visit from you, Janine Thompson." Chiron nodded kindly to me. "Thank you Percy for bringing her here. You can go now."

"But..." I began.

"Percy can't stay. I'm sorry." Chiron said. Whatever, so I said goodbye to him and Chiron led me in the other direction outside. We were walking along the trees. Chiron towered over me, so it was hard to try and watch him as he spoke.

"I assume that Percy and his friends have filled you in for the most part?" Chiron asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. They are really nice."

"Yes they are. Now to the matter of your father." Chiron began.

My father, I never really thought about him much. All I knew was that Mom didn't know who he was, exactly. I felt like it was a lie, now I know.

"Your mother, I know that she had fallen in love with your father, and you were the result of that love."

"Oh." I said, showing that I was listening.

"But your father didn't love her back. He was just using her for his own pleasure, not knowing that a child would come from it."

"Who is my father?"

Chiron's face was serious. "Surprisingly enough," He faced me. I had to lean back to look him in the eye. "He is Hades."

"What?" I was stunned. Wasn't Hades the most evil of all of the gods? I also knew from Greek mythology that he couldn't conceive children. There was no way. That was why there were no children between him and Persephone. "That's for real?"

"Yes. Now, you already know that Hades is not very popular among the other god's and goddesses."

I nodded. _Unbelievable._

"Well, being his only offspring, I advise to you that you do not tell people who your father is. You will make many enemies here and you will have a very hard time if you do." Chiron suggested. I agreed with him for the most part, but I didn't like having to keep such a big thing from everyone here. How was I supposed to do that? I mean, they were bound to ask me, right? As I worried about these questions, Chiron's expression changed to that of sympathy. He leaned down slightly. "Maybe, you could confide in one. Percy Jackson? Or even Jayden Andrews. Both are very nice boys, and they seem to like you well enough."

I sighed with relief, pretending that I didn't hear the _they-like-you-well-enough_ comment. We walked back to where we had come from.

"Thanks...Professor." I smiled up at the centaur and watched him trot back into the building.

I turned and faced the camp. Most of the kids were going towards a specific place; I'm guessing was like a dining hall or something. I started to walk towards it when I noticed how unbelievably hungry I was.

I then spotted Jayden running towards me. Great. I half-assed a wave at him, and he grinned as he pulled up to a walk next to me. "Hey, you." I greeted him. I was in a way better mood now that food was in mind.

"Hey! So, did you find out your godly half yet?" Jayden asked.

I stopped at that. Chiron said I could confide in him if I wanted. I did. I really wanted someone to tell. I hated keeping things to myself. That's why I had Stella and Jared. Thinking about them made me feel a little sad. "Umm..." I wasn't so sure about it yet.

"Awe. Tell me." He prodded me.

I turned and faced him dead on. He seemed surprised by my seriousness. "Don't tell." I said.

"Sure. Whatever." Jayden laughed. "Spill."

"No, not whatever. Be serious about it." I said sternly.

He wiped the smile off his face and nodded. "Ok, I promise I won't tell."

"My real dad is Hades." I blurted, but made sure it was quiet. Jayden's jaw dropped. He was baffled. I thought that he thought I was lying at first. He shook the shock from his face.

"No way." He whispered. "He can't..."

"I know he can't...do _that, _but I'm dead serious. That's what Chiron told me."

He didn't reply. He had turned his gaze to the ground, thinking. I grumbled and started walking. I expected him to react this way. The same way that everyone would react. They would turn out hating me because of it.

"Whoa, wait!" Jayden hollered, grabbing my shoulder. I whipped around at him. "It's totally okay. Don't think I hate you or anything. It's just...bizarre."

I blinked once, twice, three times at him. "Really?"

"Yup." He grinned. Wow, this boy smiled a lot, but I couldn't help but smile happily back at him. I resisted hugging him, since people were walking past. I was so relieved.

"Kay. Well, I'm starving." I admitted. Jayden chuckled and led me to the dining hall. The aroma of many different kind of food filled my nostrils. I salivated to an extreme as I gazed upon them. I didn't want to look like a total pig, so I settled for a burger and a couple celery sticks and some iced tea. Jayden filled his plate to a point of overflowing.

When he seemed satisfied, we looked for a place to sit. The huge crowd of kids was a little overwhelming. My eyes widened at the site of it. We will never find a seating place in there!

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Jayden laughed.

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously. Then I spotted a hand waving wildly. I turned my attention there, and noticed it was Percy, and he was waving to us. "Oh. There!" I pointed. We rushed over to where they were and sat down on the wooden bench. I sat on the right side of Percy, while Grover was on his left, and Jayden sat next to Annabeth, across from me.

"You get around ok?" Percy asked, digging into his strange noodle like substance.

"Uh huh." I said, biting a celery stick. "You guys helped out a lot. I'd be so lost right now if you guys weren't being so nice." Percy smiled with a mouthful of food.

"Why thanks. I am pretty great, huh?" Jayden asked, breathing deeply through his nose and puffing out his chest.

"Whatever, you goof." Annabeth elbowed his gut, making air burst from his lungs. We all laughed. Jayden looked down at her with a smirk and playfully threw a noodle into her hair. Well then, from the looks of it they liked each other. I smiled inwardly at that.

I was so glad that they didn't bring up the _question_. I didn't feel like trying to wiggle my way out of telling everyone who my dad was. We all chatted and I seemed to be getting along pretty well with everybody. Even Annabeth seemed to like me enough. I found out who everyone's _god _parent was. I began to think that it was pretty cool, being a demigod. I hadn't figured out what I could do yet, but I was looking forward to it.


	4. Game Plan

Being my first day and all, I pretty much just chilled out and watched everyone doing their daily afternoon stuff. I went with Annabeth when she went for archery training. I marvelled at how great a shot she was. I then went with Jayden and watch him show off his flying shoes. He showed me how to use them, but I wouldn't dare put them on.

After that, all of them went for battle training. I was standing next to Percy and Jayden when they pulled out their swords. They laughed at how big my eyes got when I saw them. Then they both decided that they wanted to show off. They swung their swords around like total pros, and I think that me gawking at their everyone move just added to their ego fest.

Then Annabeth came in and totally whooped their asses, making me laugh really hard. Grover sat with me the whole time, but his constant attempts at hitting on me were making me feel awkward. Eventually he stopped, understanding that I was never going to be more than a friend towards him. Thank god.

I was so relieved at the mention of bedtime. Even though I did nothing all day, I was exhausted. I guess it was all the new stuff weighing down my mind. The bed that Annabeth introduced me to looked really comfortable. I was glad that she was so kind to let me stay at her place. I was even happier when I saw my bag on the bed and a suitcase next to the bed. I squealed and grabbed my bag. I tried to carry everything I might need in this bag. There was a half bag of Doritos, a pocket knife, my iPod, my cell phone, and other stuff. I quickly grabbed the suitcase and found all of my clothes and other stuff. After getting into my plaid red pj shorts and a black tank top, we went and brushed our teeth and stuff, I flipped onto my bed, laying on my stomach and grabbed the iPod.

"Hey. That's cool. I wish I had one of those." Annabeth said, looking at it. She sat next to me on the bed. I put one headphone in and offered her the other one. She obliged and lay on her stomach next to me on the bed. We listened to Teddy Gieger for a bit. Then she began to pick the songs, and I started to drift to sleep.

I didn't wake up until morning. That was one thing I wasn't going to like about living here. Having to be up before noon wasn't a skill of mine.

"Janine. Hey." Annabeth shook my head quite roughly. I didn't realise where I was at first, or that it was her, so I just mumbled for her to go away and then covered my face with my pillow.

"Lessons are starting soon." She warned me. When realisation set in, I sat up abruptly. How long was soon? I knew that my hair was a mess, so I didn't want to have to go out there with bed head. I looked around.

I turned to Annabeth, who was just about to leave. "When do lessons start?" I asked. She said at ten, and it was now eight thirty. Thank goodness. I ran a brush through my hair and then ran to the bathroom. After a hot shower, which was amazing compared to the crappy pressure at my old apartment, I dressed myself in a simple yellow spaghetti-strap and grey sweats. I liked to dress very casual like. Plus I was at a camp, so who'd really care. Then I slipped on my converse and ran back to Annabeth's.

Annabeth was dressed in a royal blue, long sleeved scoop-neck shirt and skinny jeans. Her hair fell down all the way to her waste. I envied her hair. Mine was fine and brittle and went only to the middle of my back. Hers was full and wavy and beautiful.

"Hey. Are you ready?" I asked.

"Almost. You can go down to breakfast if you want. You don't have to wait for me." Annabeth said as she was putting on socks. I nodded; I was too hungry to wait anyways. I rushed down to the dining hall, where most people were. Before I located Percy or Jayden or anybody else, I got acquainted with another group of kids. They all are probably a couple years younger, but at least they were nice enough to talk to me. Once I caught the sight of Grover and Percy sitting by themselves, I said bye to the other kids and went over to them.

"Good morning, Janine." Percy greeted me.

I bit into my cinnamon bun and pointed at him from across the bench table. "You don't say good morning."

"Uh...why not?" he asked curiously.

I smirked. "There is nothing good about mornings."

"Awe. How so?" Percy snickered.

"I think she's saying that she's not a morning person." Annabeth said, taking a seat next to me. Jayden was close behind her, taking a seat next to her.

"Really? Can't tell, you're always smiling." Percy pointed out. I tried to hide the blush that came when he said that.

"I do not." I mumbled, but still I had to smile because of it. Dammit. He smiled back.

"Eat quickly, you guys. Class starts in a few minutes." Grover said as he got up to leave.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Satar's help supervise things. He's going to get ready for our lesson." Annabeth explained.

"Ah. Adios then." I waved bye to him, then dug into my bun lovingly. I don't think I've ever had freshly baked _anything _before. Never in my household.

"Ok, so Janine." Percy began. "Did Chiron tell you who you're dad is yet? I stopped and looked at Jayden. He looked nervous, but not quite as nervous as me.

"Uh..." their eyes were all on me now. "Um."

"Janine, it's ok to tell them." Jayden said.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "My real dad is..." I leaned in so that they would hear my whisper. "Hades."

"No freaking way!" Annabeth screamed. People looked at us. I jumped at her reaction. Something like this was really out of character for her. I could tell even though I've known her for like half a day.

I cringed. "Y-yes."

Percy's eyes were wide as dinner plates. Annabeth's mouth was in the shape of a large O, and Jayden was watching everyone including me.

"That's not possible." Annabeth said, quieter this time.

"Oh, but it is." Jayden said. I was beginning to feel very awkward again. Everyone was staring at me.

"Well, I guess that's cool." Percy began.

"No, it's not. You guys probably hate me now." I half-shouted. I was going to get up and leave depending on their answer.

Percy blinked his eyes. "No. I don't hate you. Just cause Hades did some pretty bad things, doesn't mean you are bad too."

Honestly, I was surprised at the answer I got. How could someone be ok with the daughter of Hades being their friend? I didn't get my hopes up though. They're probably saying so, and then will gradually stop hanging out with me and talking to me all together. Not to mention telling everyone and making my life here a living hell from now on.

"Really, Janine. We are all totally cool with it." I looked up from picking at my fingernails, and saw Percy grinning in that way of his. I turned to Annabeth, who nodded promptly, and Jayden was nodding too.

I grinned from ear to ear. This was so great. It wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

"Everyone get to the main training ground." Someone hollered above the chatter. I had to cover my ears because it was so freaking loud.

"Centaurs' voices are so damn big." Percy complained. He was also covering his ears. Everyone had to agree with him on that.

After I downed the last of my breakfast, we made our way to the training area. The camp was set up differently. Annabeth and Percy smiled at how it was different. I asked them to clue me in on things, but they said just to wait. As we kept walking, I caught sight of one of the satars carrying a big flag the other direction. Seeing that gave me an idea of what was happening. We were going to play a game.

I saw Chiron standing in the middle of a big field. All of the kids already there were putting on armour or were already dressed in armour that were tagged with the colors red and blue.

"I get it. I think." I said. Then we were all split into the two teams. Me and Percy and Jayden were all on the blue team. Annabeth was on the red team. I watched her put on her armour. She had a gleam in her eye that made me nervous. I put on my armour. Then, when Percy got his own on, he grabbed a sword for himself and handed me one.

"Here." He urged me to take it.

"What? Are you crazy, Percy?" I asked. I refused to pick up that thing. "I've never handled a sword in my life!"

"Well. Ok then." He said. He forced the sword into my hand and smiled satisfyingly at how I looked. "The armour looks good. Just keep your sword and shield up. I'll stay with you so that you don't have to use it as much as possible. Ok?"

"Right, whatever. You better not ditch me, Jackson." I said, a bad threatening attempt.

He held his hands out in mock defence. "I won't." And he grabbed a helmet and put it on my head. It was kind of a slow process, because the helmet was too big and he had to tighten the straps on it. I kept myself from looking into his eyes the whole time.

"Right. Good to go, Thompson." He announced. I took a huge breathe and nodded, gripping the weapon like my life depended on it when the game hadn't even started yet.

I was so not ready for this.

Then something like a whistle sounded off, and I just stood around. I watched as most of the kids parted off into the cover of the forest. I turned around just as Percy disappeared behind some trees. I rushed to catch up to him.

"Percy?" I shouted. I didn't want to get caught while I was by myself. How bad can you get hurt in a game like this? Do these swords cut you really bad? Have people died? I was starting to freak out. "Percy!"

"Shush! You have to be quiet." Percy huffed as he ran into view. "Stay behind me."

I whined as he ran off quickly ahead of me again. I started to run, trying to keep up with him. That was easier said than done. Percy was used to the daily physical endurance. I wasn't. City kids don't get around much.

Still, somehow I managed to stay with Percy. He was always a few yards in front of me, but I think he slowed down on purpose so that I wasn't left alone. Someone like me was a sitting duck in the middle of all of this.

"Whoa." I squealed. There was a flicker of movement that came from a steep hill. I stopped and stared at the spot. Percy saw what I was doing and backtracked until he was standing right next to me.

"Did you see something?" he asked. He followed my line of sight. I wasn't sure what I saw. "Eh. It's probably just a squirrel or something. A lot of them come around here."

I nodded and looked at him. "Probably right. This is a forest." We were about to start moving again, but then I saw something move again. My eyes lashed towards it just in time to see a flicker of bright red.

"Percy!"

Percy looked back just as I was attacked by a red team member. He jumped off the side of the steep hill with his sword raised straight over his head. It came down on me fast, but somehow I managed to block it with my sword. The force was too great, and the blow threw me back about ten feet.

I was in shock. It happened so fast, I didn't even know what happened until I was laying there, completely awestruck. I turned my head up to see whoever this guy was battling it out with Percy. Percy blocked a quick series of blows that came from this bulky guy. This guy was huge! His muscles seemed to ripple underneath all of his armour.

Percy jumped back, just missing a side swing from this guy's massive blade. I cringed, almost feeling like I couldn't watch it. Percy couldn't take this guy. I stood up, ready to get this guy from behind.

"Stay there, Janine." Percy ordered. I froze. He didn't have to ask me twice to stay out of a sword fight.

It didn't take long until Percy won. When the boy fell to his knees in front of Percy, I had expected Percy to pierce his sword threw his armour and kill the guy. I watched with wide eyes as Percy raised his sword to his side. Then it came down, very slowly, and Percy tapped him.

"You're dead." He quipped.

"What!" I yelped. That horrifying battle was just an extreme game of tag? I'm gonna kill this kid!

Percy just shrugged, laughing at the look on my face. My jaw dropped and I walked up to them. Percy helped the guy to his feet. I approached and I pushed him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Percy asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"That's for scaring me, you asshole!" I crossed my arms and glared at him. "I thought one of you was going to be pushing daisies any time."

Both boys laughed. The muscle man shook Percy's hand and mine before he made way back to camp.

"Sorry." Percy laughed.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, you better be damn sorry." Then I slipped him a smile and walked ahead of him.

Thankfully, we weren't attacked a whole lot, and most of the time Percy would do all of the fighting. Every time I did was when we were caught off guard, and that's when I proved to have natural talent when it came to fighting. A bunch of the guys here were skilled for the most part, but Percy took care of them easy-peasy.

"How much longer until we get to the flag?" I asked. Exhaustion was clear in my voice, while Percy was…well, perky.

"Hold on…" Percy said quietly, inching his way forward. We came upon a glade with a small river going through it. Low and behold, on the other side of the stream was the flag.

"No way!" I cheered. I threw my hands up, thinking the game was over.

"Sh!" Percy faced me with a finger to his lips. He was crouched down in a defensive stance. The game wasn't over yet.


	5. Oh Burn!

Hmm… I didn't get any reviews since posting the last chapter! DX why! Remember my rules. I need at least 3 reviews to post the next chapter. If not ill make you wait for a month or so until the next chapter gets posted! MWAHAHAHA! :D oh well. Here it is… chapter 5!

Long story short, we got ambushed by a group of guys led by Annabeth and lost. I didn't get _too _bruised at least. I was so glad that Percy took on Annabeth himself. A couple guys tried to swing their swords at me, and I could barely hold up the sword properly. I pretty much surrendered, not that I wanted to. I just wasn't that stupid.

Percy seemed a bit upset about losing the battle. I noticed as we were walking back to camp.

"Aw. Hurt your pride huh?" I joked.

Percy smirked and nudged my shoulder. "Whatever, Janine."

"Oh ho." I laughed, pushing him back. He cringed and rubbed his shoulder. "Ah, hurt a lot of other places too."

"It's nothing." Percy winked.

"Uh huh."

I was supposed to get private lessons later on that day. I have to say I was really nervous about it. _What would a teacher be able to do to help me discover any abilities I have? If I even have any. What special things could Hades even do? Other than probably raise the dead._ I shuddered at that thought.

I was told by Chiron to meet him at the dock on the edge of the lake outside if camp. I didn't know my way there, but I was given pretty basic instructions. I got there on time at least. As I exited the woods, I saw Chiron on the shore. He saw me at pretty much the same time and was galloping over to me already.

"Hello, Janine." He greeted.

"Howdy chief!" I smiled back in reply.

Chiron cleared his throat and began, "Lessons aren't usually private, but, of course, there are different circumstances here."

"Yeah, I got it. So what are we doing?" I was anxious now.

Chiron started walking down the tree line, and I followed him. "Hades manages the dead. That duty is only given to him. I'm sure that you cannot perform any form of necromancy like him."

"Too bad." I replied sarcastically.

"Yes. Well, one of Hades other powers is the control of fire. That fire is fuelled by anger and impulse."

"So what? I have to get mad to do anything?" that was going to be a hoot. After being raised the way I was raised, I was used to the worst of times and hardly got angry. I was either _don't-give-a-rat's-butt _or I was sad. Any other time I was really happy, but that was when I was away from the 'rents. Ever since leaving that god forsaken city, I haven't been anything but happy. I didn't want to feel anything else any time soon.

"Not necessarily." Chiron replied. "Try visualising fire, and at the same time think of something that excited you or makes you happy."

"Happy thoughts." I echoed. I did what he suggested. I closed my eyes and held my arm out in front of me, palm up, and I thought of fire. I also thought of escaping home to be with my two best friends, and at the same time coming here. Those were my happiest thoughts. I smirked. This reminded this nerdy mind of mine of Harry Potter when he cast that spell for the cloaked monster guy (dementor. Haha! :D)

"Hell Fire." I whispered. I don't know why I said it. I felt compelled to call out to what I felt deep in my chest. Suddenly, my hands felt really warm and tingly. I opened my eyes and saw that both of my hands were ablaze with dark fire. The fire danced and covered my hands like gloves. It felt comfortable. I kind of liked it. I smiled.

"Well done!" Chiron cheered. I looked up at him. He was smiling too, but I caught a flicker of worry in his eyes. I guess I couldn't be surprised. I was the _devil's daughter_, so to speak. Still, I was pretty happy and surprised to discover that I can wield the power of fire. I held my hands out, looking at the flames for another second, but then I started to feel tired. I tried to hold out longer, but the flames soon faded and disappeared. When they finally snuffed out, I was breathing heavier.

"Ah-that should be enough for today. Go and rest now until supper." Chiron ordered.

"Y-yes sir." I answered. He nodded his approval of my accomplishments and left me there. After catching my breath, I went back to Annabeth's place to take a nap.

I was glad to find Jayden and Annabeth after my little snooze. I ran up to them, anxious to tell them what I've done. We all sat down on a wooden bench on the edge of a small clearing just outside of camp.


	6. No Way José!

**YES! I finally updated! Haha its been a while eh? :P oh well here ya go! And sorry for taking so long I kind of lost interest but now im back! ;)**

A few more days had passed pretty leisurely. I was really learning a lot too. Chiron had said that I was doing most of it all on my own, but I think that he has helped me a lot with discovering my powers. At the moment, all I can really do is create and manipulate fire. I am really getting the hang of it too.

I was currently sitting quietly on my bed in Annabeth's cabin, humming to myself. I was rubbing my hands together and could see the soft orange glow peek through my fingers. Then I made a cup with my hands. A small flame resided in my palms, but I was really making shapes with the smoke.

"Janine." Annabeth called as she walked in.

"Hey An." I greeted her happily.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She sat down next to me on the bed and watched my hands intently. My eyes narrowed at her a bit. God, I wish she would stop giving me that look. like As if I was going to turn all gothic evil princess of darkness on her at any moment or something.

"Check it out!" I chirped proudly. I focused on the little flame and blew softly over it. A cloud of black smoke emitted from the fire and swirled, building on itself until it was a big, beautiful butterfly flapping its delicate wings. I blew on it again and it flew away and out the window.

"Right." she muttered.

I dropped my hands down to my sides and glared at Annabeth. "God dammit An, I wish you would just stop that."

She faced me and locked eyes with me. "What?"

"I'm talking about that worried look you get whenever you look at me every now and again. Like… not _all _the time, but whenever you see me doing stuff like that-or whatever- it`s just really annoying."

Her eyebrows notched together in annoyance. "I'm sorry." And then she abruptly stood up to leave. "By the way," she added, facing me once more. "Grover told me to tell you that Chiron told him that he wants to see you." then just like that she turned again to leave.

"Wait." I sighed, getting up to follow her. I stood next to her at the entrance. "I'm sorry. It's just that… it feels like you think I'm going to do something bad. That I can't be trusted. You are so nice to me and all, but you are a bit stand off-ish. Even though you are letting me stay in your cabin."

She contemplated what I said for a moment and then sighed. "I'm sorry too. I know you haven't done anything wrong. Perhaps I have judged you too harshly. Forgive me?"

I smirked and pulled her into a hug. "Yeah." I chuckled as she stiffened a bit. I guess she's not used to being hugged and stuff. "So Chiron?" I asked.

"Yep. I don't know where he is, but I'm pretty sure it's important. He wouldn't call to you out of the blue like that unless it was."

"Awesome. Well, he shouldn't be too hard to find in this place." We both laughed and left together to find Chiron.

I spotted Jayden sitting by a pond. I laughed as I watched a few daughter of Aphrodite play with his hair and clothes, as if teasing him to take it all off. As we walked towards him I snuck a peak at Annabeth and saw that she was close to fuming mad, but more annoyed then anything. Aww.

"Girls, please. Let's keep it PG-13. That'd be just swell." I said sweetly.

"Excuse me?" one girl replied with all sorts of attitude dripping off of every word.

"Come on. I need to talk to the boy for a minute." I kept on my nice façade as I talked. Jayden was looking all amused as he watched the conversation.

"You can't tell us what to do." A couple others said in unison.

Wow these girls are annoying. Not very loving considering their mummy is the goddess of love. They remind me of the Plastics from Mean Girls.

"Don't get her angry." Jayden whispered, trying to look all serious like. "You won't like her when she's angry." He stood up and walked over to us. The Plastics all whined in protest as he did so.

"Aww. Boo freakin hoo. Get over it." I said, pointing to each one of them menacingly. Baha I'm a real bitch sometimes ain't i? Anyway, we all three left the poor crying girls by the pond. I loved how happy Annabeth suddenly got when Jayden fell into step next to her. Aww AGAIN.

"So what is up my lay friends?" Jayden chimed, putting his arms around our shoulders.

"We're looking for Chiron." I explained. "Since you said that you were the eyes and ears of this place I thought you were the person to talk to."

Jayden smiles at me. "Yeah? Well, you thought right. He's by the lake at Percy's place helping him train. Since he is a kid of one of the big three he gets private training sessions too."

"Awesome. And I don't know where Percy's house is so…"

"Ladies. If you want an escort just say so." He chuckled. I shared a look with Annabeth and we both elbowed him in the ribs.

"That would be so kind of you, sir." I said as Jayden hugged his torso in pain.

We found Percy and Chiron standing on the dock behind Percy's house. They both seemed to be just talking, but it was an intent conversation. I wished I could eavesdrop on what they were saying. Nah. That'd be rude.

"Pony boy!" I shouted. Amazingly, Chiron turned his head in response to the name I called him. Haha rad. He waved us over and him and Percy met us in front if Percy's house.

"Hey guys." Percy greeted us with a charming smile. I noticed his hair and clothes were damp.

"Nice crib, Percy." I said, ogling at what I could see from the outside. Annabeth's place was nice and all, but Percy's was NICE.

"Janine." Chiron greeted me curtly. "I have some urgent matters I need to discuss with you. Preferably in private…" he eyed the rest of them as if to tell them to GTFO.

"Nooo." I whined, grabbing Ann's and Jey's sleeves. "You're scary. I want Perc, Jay and Ann to stay."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah I said it. You're mean when you're serious, Pony Boy."

"Janine… I have heard every name in the book so don t think you can anger me with such childish banter." He scolded.

"That's not my point." I replied seriously. "I don't want to go all by myself."

Chiron sighed and looked everybody over. All of them were trying to hold in their chuckles. Except Jayden. He was keeled over from laughing so hard that his stomach was now hurting. Chiron's serious face finally fell to one of giving in. "Perhaps it would be better if your friends did here this. They're assistance may be required in the near future."

Uh oh. This was starting to sound bad.

We decided to have this little conversation by the docks. I guess Chiron thought that a soothing atmosphere would soften the blow of whatever he was going to tell us. He let us get comfortably settled down before he started talking. I had taken off my shoes and rolled up my jeans, dipping my toes in the cool water. Percy did the same, sitting next to me on the dock.

I liked the feeling of water. It soothed me whenever I was angry or nervous. I don't really get it. I mean, being the daughter of Hades and all, you'd think I wouldn't like water since it was the opposite of my element, fire. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that water puts out the fire, and it creates a balance inside me. Whatever the case, I was happier. I looked over at Percy, who seemed to be calmer too, but also anxious to hear what Chiron had to say.

"As you all know, you three are the only ones in Camp Half-Blood that have knowledge of Janine's…background." Chiron started.

"And Grover." Jayden added. I cocked an eyebrow at him. He looked proud that he had corrected the mighty centaur. Wow, dude. Who cares?

"Anyway," Chiron continued. "It is to my knowledge that somebody had found out about Janine's secret, and leaked it to the God's up on Olympus."

"What!" we all shouted in unison. That can't be good.

"What are they gonna do?" I asked nervously. I don't think anybody would be too happy to find out that there was _Satan's spawn _lurking around.

Well now I'm just making myself sound bad…

"The God's have requested council with you, Janine. Immediately. You are to go there at once."

"Aw man! Wait, aren't you taking me there?"

"I'm afraid, in my guise; I am unable to transport you to the entrance to Olympus. That is part of the reason why I allowed the three of you to be present at this time." Chiron explained. "You three will take Janine to Olympus. Also, to provide some protection. We have no way of knowing who else might know about the daughter of Hades. You could be in danger the minute you leave the safety of the camp."

"I'm driving!" Jayden announced, touching his nose to call dibs.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Percy laughed, "None of us have our licences. Grover drove when we went to the Underworld."

"And that, my friends, is why Grover will be accompanying you as well." Chiron said.

"Wah!" I whined loudly. Everyone looked at me in surprise. Since when did I have a problem with the satyr? I looked around. "I'm kidding! Let's get him and go."

I guess I was hiding the fact that I was scared out of my mind, but maybe I don't have to be. Zeus was nice… I hoped. Maybe they won't do anything. I guess I can only hope. aH


	7. You Shouldnt Play With Barbies

**OMG thanks for the reviews! And thank you muchly to luis1113 for reviewing like,,, 5 times! Haha you are the best for that 3 anyway because you have made me so happy I have been pulled into a great writing mood and I hope I don't disappoint you here is the next chapter.**

"Road trip! Road trip!" Jayden shouted excitedly as he entered the big blue truck.

Ten minutes later Jayden fell into a complete snore fest in the back seat of the truck. Aw he's just like a little baby! I remember my babysitter would drive around whenever I wasn't tired and then I would fall asleep in a snap. I turned from my spot in the front seat and laughed at him using Annabeth's shoulder for a pillow. She didn't seem to mind all that much.

"So how far is it to Olympus?" I asked Grover.

"Not far…" Grover added with a smile.

"That doesn't really answer my question."

He laughed and looked at me. "It'll take a few hours."

"You're kidding me." I whined.

"Ok! I can't take it anymore!" I heard Percy cry from the backseat. I turned and saw that baby Jayden had curled up his legs and was shoving Percy against the door. Every once in a while his feet would jerk and kick him a little bit.

"Aw. Now there are two babies in the vehicle." Grover crooned like a mom.

"Shut up." Percy muttered. Then he finally growled in defeat and crawled up to the front so he was in between me and Grover. He looked at me and I just laughed. "What?"

"I might fall asleep on you up here so there was no point really. Wait. No. I guarantee it." I replied simply.

Percy smirked and rolled his shoulders. "You can use my shoulder for a pillow anytime Janine."

"Whoa man nuh uh! Since when do you think you got game Perc?" Grover replied.

"I never said that." Percy shrugged innocently.

I pushed his shoulders. "Whatever." As if the kid would like me anyway. Percy told me he had ADHD, so I bet that's most of it. Plus, I'm the daughter of Hades. I'm lucky enough to have friends.

I was really starting to hate Jayden. Not really, I love Jayden, but seriously man! Do you have to go to the bathroom every thirty minutes? Anyway, we pulled over at this gas station so Jayden could do his… business.

This gas station was sketchy. Everything was old and the paint was peeling off of it. Junk surrounded it and dust was caked on the gas meters. Grover couldn't even read how much gas he was putting in the tank.

I walked around to stretch my legs. I was wandering around the side of the building, but I kept myself in view of the truck. Is that a baby stroller? Oh God.

"This place is creepy." Percy said as he approached me.

"I know. I feel like I'm in The Hills Have Eyes." I shuttered uncomfortably.

Me and Percy wandered around a bit further towards the back of the building. There was a fenced out area, and I didn't want to know what was inside the fence. It seemed that Percy did, because he kept walking toward it.

"Are you bloody mad?" I asked. I grabbed his arm.

"Shush. I thought I heard something." Percy put a finger to his lips and continued to walk in a sneaky secret agent kind of way. I crouched behind him. His James Bond sneakiness wasn't settle on my nerves one bit. :/

I listened intently as we snuck our way to the fence. It sounded like little whimpers.

"Um, it's probably a dog. Let's leave it alone." I suggested.

"Shh!"

The whimpering continued, and my heart rate continued to pick up as we got closer. We rounded the final corner of the house. I peered over Percy's shoulder to see what was hiding in the backyard.

"Look at that." Percy pointed.

"Oh wow." I whispered. There was a little something in the far corner. I couldn't see its face because it's body was wrapped up in a dirty little blanket. Although, I could see a tiny Barbie doll being manipulated to look like it was walking.

I sighed and stood up straight. "It's just a kid, Percy. Let's leave her alone before your face scares her."

"Hey." Percy retorted, giving me a pouty face. Then he turned back around to watch the little child. "It sounded like she was crying."

I watched him watch her for a moment and then finally crouched down next to him.

"Hey, little girl. Is everything alright?" Percy called out to her. She responded by flinching pretty violently and cowering further into the corner.

"Percy!" I shouted, smacking his arm. "You're scaring her."

"How did I scare her?" Percy complained.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really? You're a boy. All boys are scary."

"What?"

"Ugh. Never mind. Just shush up." I ordered. Then I looked at the little girl and smiled. "Hey, sweetie. My name is Janine?" I cooed softly.

She flinched again, but more to turn her head more towards me so she could listen to me more. "Hmm?" I could barely here her.

I smiled. I grabbed the chain link fence to steady myself a bit. "Can you tell me why you were crying? Did you hurt yourself?"

I heard a little whimper that heard faintly like a no. she then slowly set the Barbie doll on the ground and began to turn very slowly towards us.

"What is your name, honey?" I asked.

Then she growled. It was like a growl, but more like a hiss.

"Did she just growl at me?" I asked in disbelief.

Percy put his hand on my waist. I looked at him in surprise. "Janine…"

I looked back and saw the girl facing us. Her face was shadowed by the blanket still around her, but there were two long, pointed black ears sticking out on either side of her head.

It happened in less than a second. The little girl shed her disguise and shot out at me. She hit the fence and bounced off, but not without lashing out at me with her claws and attacking my hand that was gripping the fence.

"Ow!" I cried. Percy grabbed me around the waist with both arms and pulled me back quickly. We both lay on the ground for a second, but Percy quickly got to his feet and pulled me up with him.

I finally got a look at the creature, and it was NOT a girl. I think it wasn't. Anyway, this thing had WINGS. It was covered with feathers and had a human face that was pure black with piercing red eyes. It looked absolutely gruesome.

"Go!" Percy shouted. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him. I couldn't help but look behind me. It leaped up and perched onto the top of the fence and screeched at me.

We raced around to the front and saw Grover leaning against the truck with his crutches and Annabeth and Jayden walking out with a grocery bag full of junk.

"Time to go!" I shouted. I heard another screech and saw the thing coming right behind me.

"Janine!" Grover shouted. "Watch out for the Harpy!"

"A what?" I yelled. I couldn't hear a reply because I felt two pairs of claws grip my hood and lift me off of the ground. I screamed and thrashed around helplessly. The thing was screeching in my ear as if to tell me to shut the hell up. Then I felt two delicate soft hands stroke my face.

"I will take you to Master." It crooned with a melodic voice that did NOT match its appearance.

"AH! You're master can suck an egg! Let me go!" I squealed.

"Janine!" someone shouted. My head whipped around and I saw Grover standing on the roof of the truck. His pants and crutches were gone. As we flew over him he leaped up like a total Globe Trotter and grabbed onto one of the Harpy's wings. It dropped me in the middle of the highway.

I hit the asphalt hard, falling into a barrel roll like I've see in action movies. Those movies were legit. I think otherwise I would have broken my legs. Thank you Jason Statham!

At first I wanted to just lay there, but I could hear Grover taking the Harpy down. I stumbled around for a bit and then ran over to help him. Annabeth and Jayden got there around the same time I did, and Percy came right behind them. He pulled out a pen and clicked it open, turning it into a giant sword.

"Who sent you!" Percy demanded, pointing the sword at the Harpy's throat. Grover, Annabeth and Jayden pinned her to the ground.

"Mwahaha!" it screeched with a menacing smile. _Well THAT"S not creepy or anything… _It then strained its head so it looked like it was completely upside down, staring at me. "You will be the key that brings all discord!"

"Ahhh kill the damn thing already." Jayden said, clearly uncomfortable.

Percy held the point of the blade even closer to the thing's throat. It just smiled, not taking its eyes off of me. Then it seemed to disappear into the pavement, leaving an outline of ash behind.

We stood there in silence for several minutes. I kept on standing there helplessly, like I had been the whole time. After a while, everyone turned and looked at me. We were all thinking the same thing.

What the hell did that thing want with me?


	8. Freddy Krueger Seems Nice Compaired To U

We didn't stick around to ask the store owner why the hell a Harpy was in his backyard. By the looks of it he would have thought we were off our rockers if we did.

Have you noticed I like to use British phrases? Just thought I'd point that out. A poor attempt of humour eh? Hehe.

One good thing came out of that little event though. Jayden learned to hold it.

The next hour or so passed silently. Pretty much everybody dozed off after a bit, except me and Grover. Grover was driving so he didn't really have a choice, and I was too damn nervous to even think about closing my eyes.

"Grover?" I finally spoke. I looked at Percy, who had his head leaned back over the seat and snoring a little bit. Aww.

"Yeah, Jan?" Grover looked at me.

"Why would a Harpy be after me? I know I'm Hades' daughter, but what have I done to make…_things _want to chase me?"

Grover sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. Maybe it aint a matter of what you did. Maybe it's what you might do."

"But I'm not bad!" I half shouted. Percy kind of flinched and snorted like a pig, turned his head to the side and continued sleeping.

"Look." Grover said, giving me a look I hardly have seen in Grover. A look of wisdom and guidance. "We don't have to worry about that right now. Right now we need to focus on getting to Olympus. I'm sure the God's will have answers for you."

I sighed and leaned my head against the window. My eyelids began to feel very heavy. My head, which was just swimming with thoughts a moment ago, began to drift into a light blankness. Soon I was asleep.

_I was standing in the middle of a dense forest. It was the dead of night, but my eyes were blinded by the burning flames that devoured everything around me. There were people dashing around in every direction, weapons drawn and attacking each other. I looked around me in horror and disbelief. Blood curdling cries of pain caught my attention and I turned my head._

_ "Annabeth!" I cried. I saw her running towards me. She almost made it to me, but didn't seem to realise I was there. Then she suddenly collapsed to the ground, dead, with four arrows sticking out of her back. _

_ I brought my hands to my mouth and screamed. Then I realised it wasn't my scream. Jayden fell to his knees in front of Annabeth, tears streaming down his face. He picked her up and held her in his arms, screaming to the night sky. Then, suddenly he was picked up by a Fury and both of them were carried away into the night._

_ "Janine!" someone called. I turned around to find Percy run to me. He reached me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I resisted breaking down into a crying fit in his arms. Then he released me and turned with his sword drawn. He kept another hand wrapped tightly around my wrist._

_ A dark figure emerged out of the smoke and ashes. I couldn't see the face of the stranger. He himself seemed to be made of ash._

_ "You can't have her, Jackson. She belongs to me." The figures voice rang out in a powerful roar._

_ "NO!" Percy cried. Then he lunged at the figure, disappearing into the flames._

_ "No!" I echoed, reaching out to him. Don't leave me by myself!_

_ I dropped to my knees and tried to hide all that was happening. I buried my face into my hands, faint whimpers escaping my lips. I felt a hand wrap around my ankle. I looked down and saw a rotting corpse grabbing at me. Another one on the other side of me grabbing my arms. I looked around and saw another one walking up behind me. It lunged forward and grabbed at my neck._

I screamed.

"Janine! Janine!"

"Get the hell off me!" I squealed. I turned my fists on where I heard the voice. BLAM!

"Janine!" I heard another voice. A female voice.

I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth next to me. I was currently sitting up on a bed. It looked like Annabeth had been sharing the bed with me, but was currently facing me with her legs crossed Indian style.

"Where are we?" I asked. I felt embarrassed that my voice cracked in the middle. I touched my cheeks and noticed they were wet with tears. _What a nightmare…_

"We stopped at a hotel for the night." She informed.

"Oh…oh!" I whipped around and saw Percy on the ground. His nose was bleeding and he looked confused.

"What…was…that?" he mumbled.

"Holy shit! Janine broke Percy!" Jayden cried. He was lying on his stomach with his pillow on the foot side of the bed, pointing at Percy.

"Perc, you alright?" Grover asked. He got up from his makeshift bed on the floor and pulled Percy to his feet.

"Uh…yeah?" Percy more asked then said.

They were all looking at me in surprise. I looked at Percy, in total disbelief at what I just did. Percy was looking right back at me, his eyes boring into mine. I couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling right now towards me. I felt Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from it like a scared rabbit and then booked it to the bathroom, locking myself inside.

I sat down on the tiled floor of the bathroom and I started to cry. I tried to keep it as quiet as possible, but it was getting harder and harder to breathe. I grabbed a handful of my hoodie in the place over my heart, and cried for what felt like a long time.

"Janine?" I heard Annabeth call softly from the other side of the door.

I sniffed and crawled over to the toilet and grabbed a bunch of toilet paper. "What?"

"Are you ok?" she asked.

I laughed and whipped my nose. "I punched Percy in the face. I don't think I'm ok."

"Can I help?" she asked.

I contemplated her offer and just shook my head, even though she couldn't see it. "Can you get my bag please?"

I heard her footsteps leave the other side of the door. In the silence that followed I just concentrated on my breathing.

_Jeez. I've never had a dream shake me up like this before. I hardly ever have nightmares. _I thought.

Then there was a soft knock on the door. I slowly got up and opened it a crack so the bag could be slipped through. I didn't want anybody to look at me right now. The bag came into view and I reached out and grabbed it. The hand holding it released it. Then just before I could pull it in and close the door, the hand grabbed my wrist. Not forcefully, but urgently.

I stared at the hand that held me. I didn't recognize the long, slender fingers that were Annabeth's. It was someone else's hand. A matching hand gripped the side of the door and pushed it in, making me step back.

Percy's face appeared in the doorway. His nose stopped bleeding, and he was smiling caringly at me. He looked like he didn't mind at all that I almost broke his nose just now.

"Umm…" I didn't know what to say to him. What could I say to him? I guess I could have said sorry or something, but words just weren't coming to my mouth at that time.

"It's ok." He said simply. Then he pulled me into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and squeezed me tightly. I was shocked at first, but then I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, returning the hug. I couldn't tell where this was coming from. He had no idea why I hit him, and he didn't even ask. He just let it go, like I stole his eraser off of his desk.

"Thank you." I whispered into his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to." He replied. He let me go and took a step back from me. I looked up at him. He was smiling at me again, with a hint of worry in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile back. I felt ok now.

"Great." I said. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

I looked back into the room. The boys were back in their sleeping positions. I guess they figured out the little freak out of mine was over and they were too pooped to stay awake any longer. Annabeth was watching me. I smiled at her to show that everything was all good now. She smiled back and curled back under the covers. I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 2:30 in the morning.

"Let's get some sleep. It might be a big day for all of us tomorrow." Percy suggested.

"Right." I agreed.

Percy went back to bed next to Jayden. I remained in the bathroom another minute to wash my face and put on my tank top and boxers I used for jammies. Then I walked back to my bed.

I lay facing the ceiling. I turned my head to look at Percy, who had his eyes closed. "Thanks again." I whispered.

Percy opened one eye and said with a smirk, "Any time, Janine."


	9. Greek Gods Are Assholes

REVIEW! :D nuff said.

The truck we had been riding in for the past two days was starting to annoy me. I had managed to find every little flaw that was there and sometimes I would just stare at it and loathe it.

Right now, I was staring down a crack in the window of the passenger seat. I pressed my forehead against the cool glass and just stared at it. As it mocked me. As it stared right back and said. "I'm a crack and you can't do shit about it."

_Yeah? Well what if I shattered the window? What then, crack?_

_That's just making a bunch of cracks in the glass so it falls to pieces so technically I win._

_ …I hate you…_

I shook my head and shut my eyes. I was mentally having a conversation with a crack in a window. Dear God.

"Aw yeah!" Grover hollered suddenly.

We all jumped and I squealed. I whipped around and reached over Percy and punched Grover in the shoulder. "You scared me!" I cried.

"Damn!" he complained, rubbing his new bruise. "I was jus sayen y'all. We have officially arrived."

"Really?" I leaned forward and peered out the windshield. In front of us was a sign that read Welcome To New York City.

"Finally!" Jeydon cried, exhaling and leaning into Annabeth as if he were exhausted from the whole trip.

"We're in New York." I said simply. "Where's Olympus?"

"Just wait and see." Percy said with a smile.

I smiled back nervously. The butterflies were definitely fluttering around in my stomach at the moment. Maybe the gods would have some answers for me.

The rest of the ride was pretty much silent, besides Jeydon's shrieking. I wanted to scream too, but I held it in. New York drivers have NO manners! That, plus the heaviness of the stress that we were all under, wondering what was going to happen once we got there.

Grover parked the truck and we all stepped out. I yawned and stretched, thankful to be out of the car finally. I looked up at the clear blue sky, the sun shining brightly and warming my back. Above me was a really tall building.

"The Empire State? Really?" I asked.

"Yup." Grover replied. "One of the few entrances to Olympus is at the tippy top."

"Great." I sighed. "I hate heights…"

Percy took the lead getting across the street. We walked inside and took an elevator to the top floor. We then took a flight of stairs to the roof. When the doors opened I felt a rush of sickness wash over me. I got just a peek of the city before me, not even close to the edge at all, and I bent over feeling like I was gonna pass out.

"Are you ok?" Everyone asked in unison.

I gulped. "Y-yeah. Let's just please get this over with."

We all walked around and got into this elevator that popped out of seemingly nowhere. It was all decked out all fancy shmancy like with gold and whatever. I was impressed. We all stood there in silence as the small compartment started to move. I unconsciously was pulling the zipper of my hoodie up and down.

"Janine." Percy said.

"What?" I asked, not breaking eye contact with the door.

"Calm down."

"I am calm." I replied hotly.

Percy sighed and grabbed my hand, making me let go of the zipper. I looked up at him and he shot me an everything-will-be-ok smile. I smiled back nervously, squeezing his hand for comfort. I took a deep breath and faced the metal doors again.

There was a high pitched _ding _and we all stepped out. Everything was supersized and all ancient Greek. Everything was gold or silver, the floors were marble and there were red satin curtains draped over the walls.

"Whoa." Jeydon and I said in unison.

"So are we going to just waltz in or what?" Percy asked. We all shrugged our shoulders in response. He decided to take initiative and lead the way forward, me falling into step behind him and the others followed.

I couldn't help but notice the nervousness of everyone except for Grover. I guess everyone here were going to see their godly parent as soon as they stepped into whatever room the gods were waiting in; aside from me of course.

A pair of grand doors that were over a hundred feet tall opened automatically for us. We walked through. I felt eerily like a tiny mouse sneaking around and I would be stepped on if anybody saw me. We walked into what looked like a type of conference room of some kind. There was a round table and marble seats encircled it.

There sat the gods of Olympus.

A big man, bigger than the rest and quite handsome, stood up when he saw us. I assumed that he was Zeus. "Welcome, children." He said with a welcoming smile. "I trust you've traveled safely?"

"Heck naw." Jeydon scoffed. "Some scraggly old bird lady attacked us out of nowhere."

"Is that so? That is troubling indeed. What did she say?" Zeus asked.

Percy stepped up. "She said that she wanted to take Janine to her master; that she would be the key to destruction. Why the hell would that happen? From the time that I have known her she is not the type of person that would let herself be used for something like that."

I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat as I watched in silence as Percy defended me. The fifty foot gods looked down on him like he was a meagre little thing that didn't matter much and his opinion was worth even less. The guy was starting to look like a snob to me.

Then Zeus's eyes locked with mine and I froze. "Step forward, Janine Thompson."

"Huh?" I replied stupidly.

"Approach." He said rather demandingly.

I supressed a pathetic squeak and shuffled passed Percy until I was close enough that I had to lean back to see Zeus's face. I tried to stay calm, but my heart was beating so fast. He looked down at me, making me feel like an inconvenient little bug that was scuttling across the kitchen floor, and he was about to grab the Raid.

"Janine Thompson, daughter of Hades. Do you know why we have summoned you here?" Zeus asked.

I shrugged. "No."

Zeus returned to his thrown like seat and sat down, his arms resting on the arms of his thrown and his chin held high in authority. "You are aware of the fact that Hades may not leave the Underworld."

I managed a nod. Damn, did I ever feel pathetic right now.

"Well, there is a prophecy. Hades' offspring would release him from his entrapment, starting the beginning of a war between all manners of life; the gods, the humans, and the undead, along with all the creatures of all realms. Total destruction rests on the actions of one demigod."

I gulped. "You mean… me?"

All of the gods nodded. "That is why we have brought you here. We will not allow you do to such an act of evil. Hades must remain in the Underworld. No matter how hard you try, we will prevent it."

"What!" I yelled, suddenly regaining my confidence. "Have you lost your marbles? What the hell makes you think I'd want to do something like that?"

"You are the daughter of Hades." Zeus replied simply. "What intentions lay inside your mind remain unclear to us all, but we do know that you are evil. Whatever kind of façade you have put on for these young people that came here with you cannot, and will not, fool the gods of Olympus."

How was I supposed to respond to something like that? This was ridiculous! These were supposed to be the good guys! I looked over my shoulder at my friends, tears springing to my eyes in complete helplessness.

My eyes met Annabeth's and the look on her face killed me. There was distrust in her eyes, like she knew what the gods were saying was true before and she just doubted it until now, but now she knew that I was no more than the scum of hell. A sob escaped my lips.

"No." Percy growled, he stepped up to me and wrapped his arms around me. "There is no way! You can't do this to someone that has done nothing wrong!"

"Step away from her, Percy." Another god said.

"No, _dad._" Percy spat, tightening his hold on me. I looked up at the man that was Poseidon. "Janine is a good person. She does not deserve this."

"Percy Jackson!" Zeus shouted. His voice rang in my ears, shaking the ground with his godly power. "Remove yourself from her or face punishment yourself."

"Percy." I whispered, tightening my grip on his jacket. I looked up at him and he met my gaze with a look of anger and sadness. "There is nothing you can do, Percy. You can't take on all of Olympus."

"If I have to." Percy replied angrily, looking up at Zeus.

I shook my head and pushed on his chest until I was out of his embrace and stepped away from him. "I will not let you risk your life for me. I'm not worth it." Then I looked at the others and managed a small smile. "Maybe they're right. Maybe I am evil. I don't know… but I will not stand by and let you guys fight a lost cause for my sake."

"Janine Thompson, you have wasted enough of our time already. Come peacefully and no harm will come to anyone." Zeus demanded, standing once again.

My body was shaking and tears stung my eyes even more, but I blinked them back. I faced Zeus. "Yes sir…"

And then all the gods stood and dispersed. Zeus gestured to my left and two centaurs came out of another door. They were not gigantic like the gods were. They stood on either side of me, weapons drawn, and proceeded to lead me away.

I did not look back as I was taken away from the only people I have felt to be family in the time I have been alive. As I did, I finally let the tears begin to fall.

I was led to a room that would be my own from now on. It was small, regular sized. It was beautiful, a large four poster bed and everything that you'd ever want to have in your room. But none of that mattered to me. Not now.

I entered the room and the centaurs locked the door behind me. I immediately collapsed on the bed and broke down into a fit of hysterical balling.

I was a prisoner. That's all I was, and that's all I ever will be.


	10. See Ya On The Flipside!

Needless to say, I was upset about my current situation. Isn't it obvious? My living arrangements were pretty sweet; anything I could ever dream of wanting material wise, if I lived in ancient Greek times anyway. But really, you can't buy happiness. I really missed everybody. Jeydon… Grover… even Annabeth… and Percy. He tried to help me, to no avail, but still.

I had not even tried to leave my room for what felt like a couple days. I just sat there and cried. Only out of hunger and the desire to take a shower did I ever find out that the door was not locked and I could leave. I stepped through the doorway and saw that everything had changed to normal size. Either that or I changed to giant sized.

I wandered for what felt like forever and didn't run into anybody. I avoided the direction of the conference like room where all the gods seemed to meet and discuss things. I felt completely and utterly lost; like I wasn't upset enough already. Now here I was wandering down a freaking hallway.

"Miss." A voice called to my left. I practically jumped out of my skin when I whipped around to see a man standing in a doorframe. "You are Janine Thompson."

"Y-yeah…" I replied. He was handsome, looked to be in his thirties. "Who are you?"

"I am Hermes." He replied with a charming smile.

_Jeydon's dad. _I thought. "Hi." I replied in a dry tone.

"You must be famished. Come. I will bring you to where you can recieve food and drink." He flashed me another kind smile and started down the hall.

I followed in silence. The god led me through the _building _until we reached a grand dining hall. He whistled and a couple satyrs appeared with a tray of bread and cheese and a goblet of some kind of liquid. All were set down on the table in front of me. I hesitated a moment before sitting down and digging in.

After I was done eating I noticed that Hermes was still there, watching me. I looked up at him. "Thanks, but uh… why are you being nice to me?"

Hermes shrugged. "I'm a bit more… opened minded then the other gods here on Olympus."

I shrugged as I wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve. "Coulda fooled me."

Hermes chuckled lightly. "Yes, well, I've been around town, so to speak."

"Huh." We fell into an awkward silence. I just sat there, staring at my plate of crumbs. I could feel him watching me. Finally I looked up at him, annoyed. "What?"

He sat down across from me at the long dining table. He leaned in with his arms rested on the table, a smile gracing his lips again. "You are just… you fascinate me, Janine Thompson. Not very many can see what I see when I look at people, this world and your own. It's a… gift. Perhaps, my one son has the same gift."

I thought of Jeydon, who he must have been talking about. "Yeah?"

"But you, my dear, you puzzle me. I cannot place it, what I see when I look into your eyes. It's something… powerful."

I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Then I sighed loudly and stood up. "Um, thanks, but I don't feel very powerful at the moment. Uh… do you think I could have a bath or something?"

"Of course." Hermes said standing and moving to leave. I followed. "A bathing room had been provided for every room." We walked back to where I had spent the past couple days and he gestured to a door near my room. "There you are."

"Thanks." I replied. Then I retreated into the bathroom. I was alone again, thankful for it. I looked across the room, which was large, made of a swirly white marble with a giant white stone bath in the center. I sighed and began to take off my dirty old clothes.

I sat in my room again. I was cross-legged on the edge of my bed, staring at the palms of my hands that were rested on my knees. I opened and closed my hands slowly, my breathing in sync with it. I had tried to create a smoke butterfly again, but it wouldn't work. No matter how hard I tried, none of my powers worked.

"Christ sake!" I growled, falling back onto the bed. I was beyond frustrated. Not that I wanted to burn the place down or anything like that, but still it was annoying that I was no longer trusted by anybody. It really hurt. I remembered that look on Annabeth's face and felt tears sting my eyes again. I flipped over onto my stomach, grabbed a pillow and pressed it to my face. I screamed as loud as I could into it. "WHY! I didn't do anything _wrong!" _

I lifted my head when I thought I heard a sound. I looked over my shoulder and saw nothing above the edge of the bed. I held my breath, and could faintly hear wjat sounded like the crackling of burning wood. The faint smell of smoke wafted to my nose.

Curiously, I crawled slowly to the edge of the bed and peered over it. "Hello?" I saw nothing, but the sound and smell of something burning was getting more distinct. _Under the bed. _I thought.

Now I was starting to get nervous, but I wasn't scared. I crawled off the bed and peeked under it. My eyes widened in surprise at what I found. The floor had started to slowly be eaten away by fire. There was a hole, the edges glowing orange, getting wider and wider.

"Did I do that?" I asked myself. The hole got big enough that I could touch it. I reached out to it. I could feel the heat radiating off of it, but when I touched the edge it didn't burn.

I scooted back a bit away from the bed and sat up so I could think. _Ok, so a big ass hole just came out of nowhere under my bed. What do I do about it? Well, I guess I could just trust my gut and jump in. I have no freaking idea why my gut is telling me that in the first place! _I decided that mentally arguing with me was not going to help. Besides, I was doomed to rot here by myself anyways, so what did I have to lose?

I got up and grabbed my bag. Thankfully they let me keep everything. I ran my fingers through my head vigorously and swept it into a messy ponytail. Then I finally laid flat on my stomach and army crawled underneath the bed. I reached the hole and a wave of anxiety washed over me. I didn't retreat. I bit my lip and swung around so my legs dangled into the hole, holding myself up with my arms.

"See ya on the flip side." I huffed, before finally letting myself plunge into a dark abyss.

**Yeeeah I know things were moving a bit fast in this chapter, but whatever I couldn't really think of a lot to happen on Olympus. It was boring so yeah im getting on with the story AAAAND leavin you on a little cliffy there ;) REVIEW DUDE!**hhhhHH


	11. Burn Baby, Burn!

I could feel myself plummeting through the dark abyss. A scream built up in my throat, but I was too freaked out to even do that. I looked up; the hole that I fell through could not be seen. I was totally regretting my decision at this point, thinking that whenever I hit the bottom I was going to go _splat! _all over the ground.

An orange light made my eyes squint in pain. I peered down and saw what looked like fire all around me. The ground was coming up fast, so I closed my eyes, praying that I didn't feel any pain.

To my surprise, my landing was soft. Despite that, the uncomfortable heat was almost too much to bear, and the light from the fire was almost too much even through my eyelids. I clasped my hands over eyes and opened them, slowly inching my fingers apart until I was adjusted to the light.

I looked around. Fire everywhere. Off in the distance I heard a scream, which sent chills down my spine. "Am I in hell?" I asked myself.

"The Underworld. Much like a human's perspective of hell, yes." I zipped around at the sound of a very low gravelly voice. I then came face to face with a demon like creature. Its eyes were bugged out of the sides of its head, and huge horns curled around its ears. It had a body like a cross between a bull and a gorilla. A small squeak escaped my lips and it laughed at me, it's yellow eyes never ceasing to pierce into my green ones.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"In the abyss of eternal suffering, names do not matter. Especially when I start to rip the flesh from every bone in your body." It hissed, starting to walk towards me.

"Ew, no thank you!" I squealed, stepping back from it.

It smiled wickedly and lunged forward. I screamed and shut my eyes. Apparently instinct took over my body, and my hands shout out in front of me to protect my body. I heard something along the lines of an explosion. I opened my eyes to see the big monster guy in flames, almost a pile of chars and ash now.

"Did I do that?" I asked, looking down at my hands.

"You!" another gravelly voice shouted. I looked up to see another monster staring down at me.

"What?" I shouted, holding my hands up. "You wanna go? I'll roast you too, buster!"

"Follow me." It replied simply.

I stared at it blankly. It blinked once before turning away and leaving me. I stood there for a moment. Then I thought hey, better than just standing here, so I followed it.

I kept a good ten feet behind it as the monster led me through the flames. Every once in a while I'd hear a blood curdling scream or a hiss or growl. All in all, I was scared out of my socks, and my hands were never let down in front of me in case the monster decided to turn around on me.

"You can relax, girl." A voice echoed from above. That's when I just noticed that the monster stopped walking and I almost bumped into him. I leapt back with a yelp, karate chopping the air.

The voice chuckled. I looked up and saw two figures standing on what looked like some kind of balcony, only it was made out of burning bones.

"Who are you?" I shouted. I could have guessed, but I didn't want to.

The man looked at the woman and waved his hand as he turned to walk back inside. "Let her in."

This woman, who was incredibly beautiful, stared down at me with menacing eyes. Then she shouted something in some unknown language and followed the man back inside.

I squealed yet again as the wall closest to me made a loud crackling noise. It started to open up like a door, bits of fire cascading all over it like a shower. I stood there for a long time. Every fibre of my body told me NOT to go in, but I couldn't just stand there forever. Eventually I inched my way through the entrance. As soon as I did it slammed shut, engulfing me in total darkness.

I stood, frozen in fear, for what felt like a really long time. It felt like the darkness would swallow me up, until there was a sudden burst of flickering orange light as a large door swung open before me. I hesitated for a moment, and then took a step forward. I crept slowly along until I reached the door and I peeked inside. Everything looked… normal; like a normal mansion. It looked similar to the rooms in Olympus, only slightly more… dark, with black and red everything, and many torches hanging from the walls.

"Dear Lord, I am an idiot." I told myself as I walked on.

I made my way down an extremely long hall, and eventually entered a rather impressive looking living area. What impressed me the most was the gigantic fireplace that cascaded a great amount of firelight over the entire room. A large arm chair sat in front of it, facing away from me.

"Hellooooo?" I whispered.

"Come, come now dear, don't take all day about it. Come here!" a voice called to me from behind the tall backrest of the chair.

I was too scared to even disobey the voice, so I went forward. I peered around the back of the chair to see a man sitting there, not even bothering to make eye contact with me. from the look of his face, he didn't even seem to notice I was there, even though he just spoke to me not a moment ago.

"Hey." I said to him. His eyes jerked to meet mine, which made me jump back. He smiled cheekily up at me and leaped out of his chair.

"My darling daughter has finally come to me at last!" he shouted, leaping over to me and sweeping me up in a tight embrace. I stood awkwardly frozen, my body refusing to let me hug him back.

This is my father? This is Hades? Why is he being so… nice to me?

"Hey…" I said again. No other word seemed to be able to form in my mouth. He set me down and took a step back from me, looking me over as he did, smiling all the while.

"Such a momentous occasion this is. Persephone! Come meet my darling daughter."

That gorgeous woman from before strutted out with her head held high, looking down at me as she walked towards us. She stood beside Hades and put her arm around his waist. "So, this is the one." She spat angrily.

"Yes, isn't she lovely? It's so wonderful to finally see you... uh… what's your name, love?"

This was all too creepy… but I answered his question. "I'm… Janine?"

"Ah! Wonderful! This is fantastic!" Hades chirped, clapping his hands in utter glee. Persephone just huffed in annoyance and stomped away. "Don't mind her, dear. She's just jealous that my affections are elsewhere other than on her."

"Uh huh." I was seriously freaking out on the inside! What was I supposed to think about this? Hades was being like a giddy little child that just got an awesome present for Christmas. "Why am I here?" I managed to ask.

"Oh… you brought yourself here, sweetheart. I'm certainly not surprised. My brothers are just scoundrels for locking you up like some bird in a cage, planning to let you rot up there for the rest of your life."

This guy seemed really out of character from what I heard about him. Percy experienced Hades personality first hand and from what he said he was nothing like this.

"So what now?" I ask.

Hades' smile grew even wider and he took me by the hand. "That's the beauty of it, love. You get to help dear old dad." He led me towards the fireplace and coaxed me to sitting in the chair. He stood in front of me, the flames of the fireplace seemed to lick at his back, his face covered in shadow, but his eyes burned with some fiery emotion that I could not place. "I want freedom, Janine. I have been locked down here in the Underworld for far too long. I deserve to be in my rightful place, up there on Olympus, with the rest of them. Persephone gets to leave here half the year, leaving me all alone to take care of the dead all by myself. And only you and Hermes get to come and go as you please."

My ears perked up at that bit, when he said that I could come and go whenever I wanted to. I tried to hide my smile as he kept on talking about himself. He must have believed that I was completely on his side with this; that his dearly beloved daughter would willingly help him. Well, I had one thing to say to that, but I wouldn't dare say it out loud.

Fuck that shit!

"So what do you say?" Hades asked anxiously.

"Yep. Sure. Of course." I put on my best smile and lied through my teeth. He seemed to believe it, because he hugged me again.

"Splendid! The ceremony will take place as soon as possible. For now, I will let you rest. You will require all your energy. Persephone!"

The woman appeared again. She looked as ticked off as ever,

"Be a good girl and take my daughter to where she can receive some well deserved rest. Tomorrow is a big day." And with that he left the room, practically skipping and laughing maniacally as he went.

I sighed, happy that that looney was gone for now. Then, someone grabbed my arm tightly and yanked me forward. I turned and came face to face with Persephone. Her eyes burned with anger.

"Now, you listen, and you listen good. I want you to leave this place at once."

"What?" I asked in shock. "Why would you want me gone? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Persephone started to drag me along, back down that hallway that I came through. "I know many things, Janine Thompson. Things that my dear husband is too blind too see. You are not evil, and you do not want what your father wants."

I was surprised, to say the least. "But why do you not want what he wants?"

Persephone stopped when we reached the door. She pushed it open, and then looked me straight in the eyes again. "I hate him, Janine. I hate him with every fibre of my soul. I would rather be cast down to the deepest depths of Tartrus, then lose what little freedom I have from that man. If Hades is set free, then the world will be lost to all the evil power that has built up over the centuries. The God's will not be able to contain him, and he could very well have the entire world as his new play thing. I will not allow it."

My heart broke for her. I felt so bad for this woman. I could see all the pain in her eyes. I just nodded and stepped out. I looked out at the blazing hell before me.

"How do I get out?" I asked.

Persephone called out in that odd language once again, and then a large black bloodhound that stood almost to my shoulders scampered out from behind her and stood in front of me.

"This is my smallest hellhound. He is a runt, and pretty much useless. I care not if I lose him, if he gets caught by Hades, but he will lead you to the way out of here. Be quick, Hades will find you missing soon enough." A runt? I would hardly call him a runt!

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"Don't. take these as well." she tossed something at me and I caught them in my hands. I looked at them and noticed they were small gold were these for? I looked up to thank her again, but she had already closed the door.

I sighed and looked down at the hellhound. "So, what's your name?" the dog just looked up at me for a brief moment and started to trot forward. I ran after him.

The hellhound kept to the shadows. I was surprised to see him actually completely disappear from time to time, and I tried my best to keep up with him, but it was hard. We went on for a few minutes, but I could tell that we weren't going anywhere fast. The dog finally stopped and growled impatiently at me.

"Hey, I'm sorry ok. You have four legs and I only have two. Plus you got that weird… shadow slinking thing going on for you and I can't do that."

The dog huffed in annoyance and walked over to me. He turned so that he was standing right next to me, facing the direction that we were heading, and then he crouched down.

"What are you doing?"

He barked back at me and growled lowly. I could tell this dog thought I was a total simpleton. He turned his head and nudged my knee.

"Oh! I see." I understood now, that he wanted me to get on his back. "Um, no way nuh uh." The dog barked louder at me, which made me cringe and cover my ears. His bark was as loud as an air horn. "Fine! Jesus…" I slowly sat down on the big dog's back. Once I did, he wasted no time and lunged forward. I clung on to the back of his neck and held on for dear life as this dog moved so freaking fast, dodging in and out of the shadows.

The hound finally stopped and I opened my eyes. We had reached a wall, with a giant crack splitting all the way up it. Inside there was a soft green glow, unlike the harsh orange of the fire behind me. We went inside, and I bent down closer to my new companion. I whimpered slightly, but he kept on going like it was nothing he hadn't seen before.

We approached the edge of what looked like a large lake. The lake seemed never ending, but far in the distance I could see a white light.

"That's the way out." I said. The dog crouched down and I got off him. Together we walked up to the edge of the water. "What now?" I asked, looking down at him, but he gave me no answer. He just stood there, waiting.

I heard a splash and looked up to see a long boat float towards us. It looked like a gondola, but it was made out of many little black bones. A little man, whose face was completely covered by a shredded black cloak, stood at the helm, pushing the boat along with a long stick, also made out of bones.

"You're the ferryman?" I asked, though I already knew. I remember reading about him as well in class. I gasped as I realised what those coins were for. I dug them out of my pocket and approached the man. I held my hand out to him. He slowly did the same, turning his hand so that his palm was facing up. I dropped the coins and he swiftly put them into his sleeve. Then he stepped aside so that I may climb aboard.

"AHHH!"

I could have died right then. The sound of Hades' screams were enough to make the whole Underworld go silent. I almost fell down in the boat. He knew that I was trying to get out.

"Go! Go go go go!" I squealed. The ferryman slowly dipped his stick into the water and pushed us forward. I looked back to see the gentle hellhound watch me go. I managed to smile at him and wave goodbye. "Thank you!" He nodded at me and just like that, he disappeared once again into the shadows.

I sat down in the boat, tapping my foot against the bottom of it impatiently. The ferryman kept going at such a leisurely pace, it was driving me insane. "Can you go any faster?" I asked.

He looked down at me like it was a ridiculous question, yet still; he seemed to pick up the pace, if only a little bit. I was so tempted to grab his stick and push the boat myself, but I knew better than that.

I heard more screams; louder this time. He was coming this way for sure.

"Oh, please!" I pleaded to the man standing in front of me. "I can't go back there. If I do then Hades will catch me, then all hell is going to break loose, and the end of the very world will be on your hands! Do you want that? Do you!?"

The ferryman paused for a moment, looking down at me. The actual eye contact gave me shivers. "You are the daughter of _him_?" I nodded. His eyes narrowed. "I should just kill you now then. I should drain every drop of blood in your little body." He said with a nasty smirk.

I grimaced. Would he do that? I contemplated jumping out of the boat; like I had no other choice anymore. I looked over my shoulder. We were well over half way across. Actually, we were pretty close to the edge now. I could easily swim across if I needed to.

I looked back to see the ferryman no more than an inch from my face now. I was about to scream, but he quickly grabbed me by the throat. He lifted me up, and I clawed at his grip, gasping for breath. He bared his sharp teeth at me and gnashed them, laughing as he did. He was going to eat me!? Seriously!

I could feel myself going light headed now. In a panic I reached out at the man and grabbed his face. I tried to concentrate and I could feel my hand go hot. Then the guy's face burst into flames. He screeched and dropped me, throwing himself back. I jumped up and looked at him in awe as he writhed in pain, smacking himself in the face to try and put the fire out. Without thinking, I grabbed him and pushed him over the edge of the boat, sending him crashing into the dark green water. He came up to the surface and screeched as he tried to swim towards me. then about a dozen or so ghostly figures swarmed around him, grabbing him and dragging him down.

I reached up and wiped the sweat from my forehead. It was really hot in here all of a sudden. I looked up and saw bright orange flames protruding out of the wall I had walked through moments ago. He was close now. He would be here in a matter of seconds. I quickly grabbed onto the ferryman's stick, which he dropped when he grabbed me, and I pushed it into the water. The boat lunged forward, almost knocking me back. It seemed to soar through the water now at an unbelievably fast rate. I didn't even have to push it more than that one time.

I grabbed onto the edge of the boat and looked over it into the water. Many glowing translucent figures were pushing the boat along. The spirits of the Underworld were helping me! I couldn't believe it, but I didn't have time to linger on the thought for long. The boat lurched to a stop as I was pushed onto shore. I scrambled out of the boat and ran up a flight of stairs towards the white light. When I reached it I didn't hesitate, and I ran straight into it.


	12. A Demigod in Central Park

I felt myself… falling now. Was I falling out of the sky? That's impossible though. I was just in the Underworld; I couldn't possibly be falling out of the sky. Could I?

I managed to open my eyes. Then I realised I wasn't falling, but I was floating up. I was surrounded by water. I gasped for air, but my lungs filled with the water. I scrambled to reach the surface quicker. I was almost curtain that I was going to drown until the very last second, when I broke through the surface.

I coughed and coughed, spitting out water as I did. I tried to calm myself down. Once I could finally breathe again, I looked around. I was in the middle of a lake. The lake was serene and calm, with the sun shining down on the top of my head. People in boats were dotted here and there throughout the lake. Many of them were staring at me.

The closest boat to me contained an elderly couple; both were looking at me with wide eyes as the man paddled the boat towards me.

"Dear child! What are you doing in the water?" the woman asked.

I cleared my now tender throat and managed a smile. "I, uh… wanted to see how long I could hold my breath for." I said lamely

"In your clothes? Mercy me, children these days aren't the sharpest tools in the shed, let me tell you." The man grumbled, most likely displeased with me ruining their date.

"Come, come, dear. Before you catch your death of cold in there." The woman fussed. Both of them helped me climb into the boat, and the woman took off her shall and draped it over my shoulders. The man took us to shore, his wife muttering on to me about why I shouldn't have done what I did. We reached the shore and I stepped out, handing the now damp shall back to the old woman.

"Thank you so much, sir, ma'am." I graciously thanked them as I walked onto the grass. That's when I realised that I lost my shoes. _Great… _ "Hey, could you guys please tell me which lake this is? I'm… a tourist."

The old woman covered her mouth to try and supress her giggles, while her husband blasted out loud laughs, holding his belly as he did.

"This is Central Park Lake, dear. Honestly, you'd think you could have at least knew where you were before you went plunging into that filthy water."

Central Park… so I'm back in New York again. Ok, that's good. "Thanks!" I shouted, as I ran off, waving goodbye to them.

I walked out of the park and looked out at the city before me. I wondered if Percy, An, Jey and Grover were still here. It was at this particular time that I regretted leaving my stuff behind when I was taken to Olympus. My cellphone would have been especially helpful right about now. I tugged at my sopping wet clothes. Some money would be great too, so I could get out of these clothes. I kept on walking, until I decided that the only thing I could do right now is try to get a hold of _anybody _at this point; someone who I could trust, who could come and get me. Very few people were on that list as of now, and most of them didn't even have a cellphone. I know Percy did, but I didn't bother to ask him for his number. Hmmm, who could I call?

Then I remembered Chiron. I remember during my lessons we would chat, and I learned a couple things about him, he had a connection with Percy's old high school, as a teacher there. Now, what the hell was the name of that school… Oh, that's right! Yancy Academy.

It didn't take me long to find a phone booth, but I needed money. Where would I find money? Then I thought of something that I knew I was going to feel super guilty for. Oh well… a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

I snuck inside the small crowd of people, who were all too distracted by the street performer and his dancing monkey to notice me. I crept along until I stood just behind some fat guy. I went down onto my hands and knees and peeked between the guy's legs to look at the small hat that sat on the ground, filled with peoples spare changed.

"Just a few quarters, that's all I need." Luckily, I managed to reach into the hat without being noticed, and I retrieved what I thought was enough to make as many phone calls as I needed.

I flipped through the phonebook, which ultimately I knew was going to fail because it only contained numbers from this city. Then I tried to phone an operator.

"Yes, can you please connect me to Yancy Academy." A few minutes later and a shrill female voice came onto the other line.

"Hello, Yancy Academy, this is Ms. Sprouse speaking."

"Hello, I was wondering if you could connect me to one of your faculty members?"

"Who would you like to speak to?"

"Ummm… Mr. Brunner."

"He is currently not on shift to work for several weeks, miss."

"I know that, and I'm sorry to pester you with this, but do you possibly have an personal connections that I could use to reach him? It's an emergency."

The woman was silent for a few minutes. "I'm sorry dear, but I cannot help you."

I was starting to get pissed off. "How about a student? Do you keep records of information on your past students?"

"I shall look for you? Who would you like to contact?"

"Percy Jackson or Grover Underwood."

"Hmm, yes we do have Mr. Underwood's contact information. I am usually not authorized to do this."

"Please, they are good friends of mine and I really need their help."

With enough persuasion, I finally was able to get what I needed out of her.

I was getting so nervous. I paid the phone again and dialed Grover's number. It rang for a long time.

"Hello?" Grover answered suspiciously. I guess he wasn't used to getting a phone call very often.

"Grover? Grover where are you guys?" I asked, smiling happily.

"Who is this?" he asked angrily.

"Grover it's me! It's Janine!"

_Click._

"Hello. Hello?" he hung up on me! What the hell? I put more money in and dialled again. He didn't pick up this time. I did this four more times. I was getting nervous again because I was about to run out of money. I dialled his number one more time.

"Who the hell is this, and what do you want?" Grover barked.

"You better not hang up on me again, you billy goat bastard!" I barked back.

"Is that really you, Janine?"

"Who the hell did you think it was, crazy!?"

"I, uh… well…"

"Ok, I have limited time on here ok? Where are you guys?"

"We are in a hotel in New York…"

"Oh thank God! Where?"

"You're here? In New York?"

"Yes, I'll explain everything later. Tell me where you are."

He gave me the address and I quickly wrote it down. Then I hung up and began running. I did not stop to catch my breath once, which thinking about it was pretty impressive since I never run unless I have to.

I reached the hotel and ran up to the service desk, breathing heavily. The woman on the other side looked at me nervously.

"I need… to go… to… room… 224." I said between gasping breathes.

The woman typed into the computer. "That room is currently occupied."

"I know that." I wheezed. "I just need to visit. That's all."

"Can you wait? They are checking out this afternoon."

"No no no no no." I breathed.

She cocked an eyebrow at me and picked up the phone next her. She exchanged a few words with whoever was on the other line. When she hung she looked at me and nodded. I thanked her a million times before booking it up the stairs to the second floor.

I reached room 224 and knocked on the door. I waited impatiently, wheezing and coughing. Damn, my throat was killing me. At least I was somewhat dry now.

The door opened to reveal all four of them. Percy was at the front, staring me down. He had his sword ready in his hands. They all looked poised to attack me at any moment. I stared back at them and collapsed to the floor.

"I found you. I'm out… thank God…" I was feeling delirious now. I wiped sweat from my forehead. I felt so hot.

"Janine?" Percy asked.

"Yes, it's really me, you idiot." I said.

"It's Janine! Janine! Janine! Janine!" Jeydon screamed. He pretty much power slided across the carpet and swept me up into a bear hug. I hugged him back, before I went into a coughing fit. I pushed him away so I didn't cough all over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Grover asked, kneeling next to me. He put his wrist up against my forehead. "Oh no, she's burning up."

I looked up from the between Jeydon and Grover as they helped me to my feet. Percy still stood in the door way, staring at me with shock and disbelief written all over his face. Annabeth was stepping back inside, staring carefully at me, her weapon still raised.

"Guys, snap out of it." Grover scolded. "We need to get her to the hospital. Like, right now."

Neither of them moved for a moment. I looked at both of them with pleading eyes. Do they not believe me? Do they think I'm dead? What is going to happen? All these thoughts now accumulated in my head all at once and I was starting to get dizzy.

That's when I blacked out.


End file.
